Stay
by FireStorm181
Summary: It's my first Merthur fanfiction, and I'm not yet sure where it would take me. The fiction is inspired by the song Stay (by hurts). Contains slash. Mala/Male. Rated M for later chapters. If you don't like, don't read. Worst summary ever, I know, sorry.


**Disclaimer: I don't own neither Merlin nor any other characters in this fanfiction.**

**Warning: Rated M for future chapters. Male/male. If you don't like, don't read.**

**Summary: Well, it's my first Merthur fanfic and I'm still not sure where this would take me, so try to be patient and let's find out together. Modern AU. Merlin x Arthur.**

**A/N: I apologize for my English. It's far from being my native tongue so don't expect too much.**

** I would like to thank Sherlocked95, because her work and kind words inspired me to write this fanfiction.**

** I recommend you read her work, it is really excellent.**

**Stay**

by FireStorm181

**Chapter 1:**

He was already barely able to stand on his own feet, but he just needed another drink. Before he could signal to the bartender for a refill, another pint of his favorite beer was placed in front of him.

"Courtesy of the guy over there," the bartender said pointing to a gorgeous blond man, who winked at him as soon as Merlin looked at him. The brunette smiled at the stranger, but immediately returned his full attention to his new drink and started gulping it down in one go.

"I see that you like the drink," the sudden voice caused Merlin to jump up. He looked up to see the stranger from before, or two of him, and they were spinning around the room.

"Yeah, it's my favorite. Thanks," he thanked, raising the glass and taking another sip.

"Glad you like it. I'm Arthur," the blond introduced himself offering his hand for a shake.

"I'm M.. Merlin," the younger man staggered and tried for the shake, but lost his balance and almost fell, if it weren't for the quick reflexes of the blond who managed to catch him.

"Woah, are you alright there, Merlin?"

"Yeah, I just need some fresh air," he replied, slightly light headed. He finished his beer, paid his tab and started making his way to the door. He just wasn't in the mood for this game, not yet anyway. Not so soon after what HE has done to him. He knew it was rude of him, but in his state, physical and emotional, he just could make himself care enough.

He managed to get his drunk ass outside, just barely. He bumped into only two people. He went to a tree in front of the pub, and leaned against it, his back to the door.

Suddenly, he felt like he was going to be sick, and before he knew it he was falling, falling, falling... But the impact with the ground never came, and that's when darkness overtook him.

**.oOo.**

His eyes slowly started to open, trying to adjust to the sun shining right into them. That surely wasn't helping with his massive increasing-by-the-second hangover. His headache was just killing him. He decided the best course of action would be to have a shower. He started to sit up when he realized that something was wrong. Only when he looked around he realized that he wasn't in his room. He bolted straight up and started panicking. He saw a full-size mirror on the wardrobe in the room and looked at himself. He was still in the clothes he wore to the pub. He didn't feel anything weird and he didn't see any marks or bruises.

He decided to cautiously make his way to the bedroom door and quietly opened it upon reaching it. Immediately the smell of food cooking hit him, and he heard movement in the apartment.

He stepped slowly and quietly towards the source of the sound. When he entered the space, that he now realized, was the kitchen, he could see a blond man standing in the kitchen with his back turned to him. A memory stirred in him. For some reason, he looked familiar, but he just couldn't remember where he'd seen him.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" Merlin demanded, trying to control his voice without giving away how scared he was.

The blond slowly turned towards his guest and tried to muster his most reassuring smile. "You're at my apartment. I took you home after what happened at the pub," Arthur tried to explain with a comforting smile.

"And you are...? And what happened there?" Merlin asked, unable to hide the worried tone in his voice.

"Don't you remember?" the blond asked, slightly surprised.

"No," he replied, a small hint of blush starting to appear on his cheeks.

"Well Merlin, I am Arthur," he started his explanation. "I saw you at the pub and bought you a drink. When I approached you to introduce myself, you almost fell while trying to shake my hand. After I asked whether you were alright, you simply said you needed some air and without any word just headed outside."

Continuing his explanation, Arthur turned his back again to Merlin and resumed what he was doing earlier. "So I pondered for a couple of minutes whether to follow you outside or not. It was rude of you, you know"

"I'm sorry. I probably had too much to drink," Merlin apologized, not sure why he felt guilty. He didn't really know the other man. He was a stranger after all.

"Then I decided to actually follow you outside," Arthur resumed, as if he wasn't interrupted. "You forgot your wallet after paying your bill."

At that Merlin started frantically searching his pockets and found they were all empty.

"Don't worry, your keys, phone and wallet are all on the stand beside the bed. I didn't think you'd be comfortable sleeping with them in your pockets," he continued without looking back. He heard a sign of relief coming from the younger man.

"I'm not a thief you know..." he stated, slightly hurt and offended by the gesture.

"I don't know you, Arthur," Merlin started, "but I was more worried I might have lost them actually. I'm not the most, well, organized person, and I'm not sure I could afford that at the moment." the younger man tried, apologetically, his gaze falling to the floor in shame at the last part of his sentence.

"Fair enough," Arthur resumed his story "When I got outside I saw you leaning against a tree. Just when I reached you I saw that you started falling. You must have passed out. I caught you before you hit the ground. I tried waking you up, but when my attempts failed, I carried you to my car. Since I didn't know where you lived, I drove you to my place and carried you to my bed." he finished and with that he turned around with two plates in his hand. While putting the plates down on a nearby table, beside the glasses of orange juice and coffee that were already there. He glanced at Merlin and couldn't help but smile at the deep red color on the other man's face.

"Di- Did anything happen, uhm, last night?" Merlin asked, blushing even more.

"No, don't worry. I've tucked you in and slept on the sofa," the blond explained.

"Oh, th- thanks," the raven said, relieved and grateful. "I'm sorry, I'm not usually like that." He apologized.

"No worries, Merlin. Now come on, let's eat before it gets cold," Arthur invited and sat down at the table.

Merlin pulled the chair opposite Arthur, and sat down. "Wow Arthur, it looks very good." Merlin said looking at the table. Arthur made some fried bacon and mushroom omelets and there was coffee and fresh orange juice already waiting for them.

"You're welcome," he replied kindly, and they both started eating.

"And thanks for not, uhm, taking advantage of last night," Merlin said, blushing, in between bites.

Arthur stopped eating and looked Merlin straight in the eyes. In those beautiful deep blue eyes. He could see the other man's gratefulness and some uncertainty in them. "I would never do such a thing, Mer." he said honestly. 'Especially not to you,' he finished in his head.

The raven couldn't help blushing at the honesty and -, he wasn't sure what, but there was some other emotion in Arthur's eyes. But he also couldn't stop the chills that ran down his spine at the nickname. That's how HE used to call him. And so, he tried concentrating on his food and an awkward silence fell between them.

They finished eating and Arthur started taking their dishes to the kitchen.

"No, let me," Merlin jumped in practically forcing the dishes out of Arthur's hands, putting them in the sink and started washing them.

"Merlin, you don't need to do that, it's quite alright -," the blond tried, but was interrupted.

"No, no, it's the least I could do after last night. And breakfast," he added, "it was very good. Thank you very much," he babbled, not letting the older man interfere.

After a few seconds of trying, Arthur gave up fighting with Merlin, and just started chuckling.

"What are you laughing at?" Merlin inquired, drying his hands after finishing washing.

"It's – It's," Arthur tried to catch his breath "I tried saying that I have a dishwasher, but you were just to stubborn to let me finish."

The red blush that spread over Merlin's cheeks was worth it all. He loved seeing his Merlin blush.

'Wait what?! 'loved', 'his Merlin'? Where did that come from?' Arthur thought to himself. Last night he just wanted to get into bed with this guy. Yes, he was very handsome, cute and adorable, but it wasn't like Arthur. He never had a relationship. He never was with anyone for longer than a single night, but with him – with Merlin – he felt differently for some reason. Maybe the events of last night brought him closer to Merlin, but he was still a complete stranger. Yet he couldn't take those beautiful eyes, ears and cheek bones off his mind.

"Well, I should be going, I have lots of errands to run," Merlin said, going to the bedroom to take his belongings, and missing the slightly sad look on the other man's face.

'Will I ever see you again?" Arthur asked hopefully.

"Well, you'll have to wait and see," Merlin replied winking at him, starting to make his way to the front door.

When he unlocked it and turned to say goodbye to the blond man, he slightly jumped. He didn't hear the blond get so close to him, and before he knew it, the blond was kissing him.

It was a very tender kiss. He felt the older man's tongue slightly pushing at his lips and licking them. He granted him entrance and immediately their tongues battles for dominance. 'He tastes so sweet,' each of them thought about the other. Merlin leaned into the kiss, pressing their bodies together. Only the desperate need for air pulled the two apart.

"Well, that definitely improves your chances," Merlin joked.

"I've been dying to do that since I first laid eyes on you.", Arthur admitted and smiling upon seeing again the blush on the younger man. 'It's so easy to make him blush. How cute.' he thought to himself.

Merlin gave him another short peck and stepped out the door, turning back to give Arthur a wave goodbye.

Arthur just smiled and stared at the raven leaving his apartment. What a beautiful ass he has, he thought to himself, feeling something stir in his lower area at the thought.

Then it hit him. "Wait! I don't have your number!" he yelled at the man, in front whom the elevator doors just opened.

He could see the man turning back, with a huge smile plastered over his face. "I saw your smartphone near mine, so I programmed my number into yours while I was picking my stuff," Merlin replied, stepping into the elevator and pressing the lobby button.

The blond could see the other man snickering at his own reply and Arthur just couldn't help but smile.

It was definitely different from what he was used to, but a good different. He was sure. He closed the door and leaned against it, running the events of the previous night and this morning in his head. It was definitely a GOOD different, he could feel it. And at that, he looked down and could see the tenting in his pants. He groaned and started his way to the shower. He surely needed to take care of this problem.

As soon as the doors of the elavator closed, Merlin felt his knees go weak, so he leaned against the back wall of the lift.

Arthur was definitely hot, nice and charming, but Merlin knew nothing could happen between them. Not after what he's been through. Not while it was so fresh. Not after all the pain he went through, still was going through. Not after what Will has done to him.

Yes, nothing could happen from that, absolutely nothing.

But those beautiful blue eyes... They were the only thing he could see in his mind each time he closed his eyes.

To be Continued.

**A/N:**

**Well, It's been long since I last wrote anything, and definitely my first Merlin fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it. Would love to hear your comments, reviews and criticism. **

**This fanfiction was inspired by "Stay" (by Hurts). I saw a video on Youtube of the song featuring Arthur and Merlin, and I really liked it, so here's my attempt at writing something about it.**

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit short, I just have plenty of assignments to do, so didn't have much time and I really wanted to have something written already. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
